<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073541">Listen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is struggling and pushes away anyone who tries to help.</p><p>*TRIGGER WARNING. READ THE TAGS.* UPDATED 8/28.*</p><p>NOTE characters do not belong to me. They belong to Sony/Disney.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sunday!</p><p>I paused my schedule to sit down and write this for a friend. It turned into something I didn't even plan but I hope you still love it. 💜</p><p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I haven't made the official announcement on Facebook or Instagram but I have pink hair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was listening to what was going on around him, but not participating. He knew Tony noticed because he kept giving him weird looks. Peter didn’t even try to smile anymore to reassure the man. He wished that Tony would just give him some space.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was either waiting for him to fall apart or trying to tape him back together. Peter didn’t know how to tell him that he wasn’t sure he was fixable at this point or that he even wanted to be fixed. The world had always seemed to work against him so maybe he needed to let the world win for once and stop fighting back?</p><p> </p><p>“Peter? You in there?” Rhodey asked the teenager who had ignored their last three attempts at conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. You know what, I think I’m going to take a walk.” Peter grabbed his hoodieand walked out in spite of the protests from everyone asking for him to stay. They didn’t understand. He was dying a little bit every day on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I’d better go check on the kid.” Tony stood up from where his team sat at the dinning room table.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he may want some space, Tones.” Rhodey stopped Natasha’s hand from reaching for the fries on his plate as he said this.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re a Peter expert now?” Tony paused at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been through a lot.” Natasha said going for the fries while Rhodey was distracted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an understatement.” Rhodey glared at Natasha as she popped a fry in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“As someone who works with those who have been through a trauma—There has to be a balance of space and not letting them drown in their own mess. I think it’s important that you tell Peter you’re there if he needs you but then let it be his decision.” Sam pulled his plate closer as if to protect his food from being snatched.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I can do that.” Tony pulled the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have this.” Sam sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. He loves that kid too much. He’ll push and push.” Rhodey went to go grab more food from the kitchen since Natasha who had claimed to not be hungry seemed to think they were sharing food.</p><p> </p><p>“He has good intentions.” Steve pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“We should call Pepper.” Natasha pulled out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Can she fix this?” Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Pepper. She can do anything.” Natasha rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Pete—“ Tony said approaching the teenager who sat on the dock by the lake house.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Peter snapped as he sent a rock skipping across the water.</p><p> </p><p>“But—“</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to say that I’m not.” Peter turned to look at his father figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I think that’s my job.” Tony snapped back. It wasn’t his fault. He had been trying to be patient but the last week had been one thing after the next with Peter. He knew the kid was drowning in his own stuff but he wouldn’t talk about it. He just got angry and went to his bedroom or walked out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Peter, can you put your laundry away? I left it on your bed.” Pepper yelled to the teenager. She frowned when he didn’t respond and walked into his room knocking on the open door before entering. Peter had his head bent over a textbook working on what she assumed was a complicated math problem based on the level of concentration, “Pete, did you hear me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I just don’t really care. It can sit on the bed.” Peter mumbled not even looking up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Peter. I’m giving you ten minutes to change the attitude and I expect your laundry to be where it belongs by the time I come back upstairs.” Pepper squeezed the teen’s shoulder as she walked out of the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony went to check on Peter a few minutes later and found the laundry still on the bed, “Peter. Pepper asked you to put that away.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She said I had ten minutes.” Peter mumbled scribbling something in his notebook.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just do it now, Kiddo. It’ll be done then.” Tony came into the room, “Want me to help? We can knock it out fast.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No. I want you to leave me alone. I’m working on something.” Peter put down his pencil and stretched his arms over his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alright. Get this put away though. Dinner is in thirty minutes.” Tony kissed the top of his kid’s head and Peter just kept working on his school work.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter wandered down for dinner after finishing his homework. He found that Morgan, Tony, and Pepper were already at the table starting to put food on their plates, “No one was going to wait for me?” He sat down in his spot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told you thirty minutes.” Tony reminded, “You know how to keep track of time.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did you put your laundry away?” Pepper asked passing him the bowl full of pasta.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ll get to it.” Peter took the bowl of broccoli from the table to put on his plate.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Peter, I asked you to take care of that a while ago.” Pepper reminded softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well I’m capable of taking care of myself and if the laundry doesn’t get put away then nothing bad will happen, right?” Peter took a bite from the food on his plate.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Attitude, Pete.” Tony warned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know what. I’m not hungry.” Peter pushed his plate away and stood up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sit down and eat.” Tony stood up as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No.” Peter grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Petey, can you help me fix this? I broke it by accident and daddy’s gonna be so mad.” Morgan told him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter saw the tear tracks on her cheeks. He pulled her in for a hug, “Easy. Let’s go to the lab.” Peter took the Iron Man helmet from her, “But let’s not tell your dad this got broke. He won’t like that you were playing with it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter was almost finished fixing the crack in the helmet when Tony walked in. He tried to hide it but he knew he saw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on, Pete?” Tony asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Morgan glanced at him and he saw the worry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I wanted to check something out and I dropped it a little too hard. Don’t worry though. I fixed it.” Peter held it up for him to inspect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Peter. I can’t believe you. You know better than Morgan that my stuff is not a toy. You can’t just use it without permission. If you want to check something out then ask.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Next time I’ll just leave it broken then.” Peter put the mask on the work table harder than he normally would to drive home his point, “Let’s go Mo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m giving you a warning, Peter. Do not keep this attitude up. Pep and I are trying. We know you’ve been through a lot with May—“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t.” Peter’s eyes filled with tears, “Say her name.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony sighed, “Bub, you need help.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am fine. I’d be better if everyone else could accept that I’m fine!” Peter took Morgan’s hand and walked out of the lab with her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Petey?” Morgan asked cautiously, “Why didn’t you tell daddy I broke the helmet? He should be mad at me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s what big brothers do.” Peter explained.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was raining. It was past curfew. Spider-Man should be home and in bed. He couldn’t though. He hadn’t been able to change things for May. He hadn’t been able to stop what happened, but he could make sure someone else’s parent, sister, brother, aunt, etc got home okay. He knew Tony and Pepper would be mad. He just couldn’t make himself care.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By the time he actually got home hours later that was confirmed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sit down now.” Tony pointed at a chair in the living room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And if I don’t? What are you going to do? Get rid of me? That’s fine! I don’t like me either!” Peter yelled before running upstairs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“See I’ve been taking your anger and on occasion dishing it back. I don’t think I’ve been really hearing you though, Bubs. I’m sorry. I want to help you. I just don’t know how. It’s my job as your parent to get you through this and I feel like you keep pushing us all further and further away.” Tony sat down next to Peter who then scooted further away.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep telling you I’m fine. What do I do to get you to listen?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear you. I’m listening. I just don’t believe you.” Tony told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just leave me alone?” Peter finally asked not looking over.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what everyone thinks I should do. They think I should give you space. But here’s the thing. They aren’t your dad. They don’t know you like I do. They don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve seen a real smile or heard a genuine laugh.</p><p>They don’t know that I’m awake at night wondering how I help you survive this nightmare you’re living. They don’t know that I’m constantly thinking of ways to avoid subjects I know will push you even further away but I step right into them anyway. They don’t know that I’d give anything to take this pain away and see you happy again.</p><p> </p><p>So is it me? Am I a bad parent? You can tell the truth. It won’t hurt my feelings. If I’m not giving you what you need. Tell me so I can do better. Let’s work on it.” Tony watched Peter’s shoulders drop a bit and he saw the real Peter in his eyes for only a second until the wall came back down.</p><p> </p><p>“You should listen to everyone else.” Peter told him before walking away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Haul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter finally starts to open up about what's going on in his head.</p><p>*Please read tags*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday!</p><p>I did not plan to take the story down this path. BUT mental health awareness is important to me and I love how it turned out. I hope you do too.</p><p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love all songs about anxiety because it gives me something that understands me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you hiding, Petey?” Morgan asked climbing into their treehouse.</p><p>“I’m not not hiding.” Peter sighed as his sister came to lay next to him on the floor, </p><p>“But if you stay then I guess that’s not working, huh?”</p><p>“Are you sad, Petey?” Morgan laid her head on his chest.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m feeling, Mo.” Peter’s voice cracked with his honesty.</p><p>“You want me to tell daddy you need him?” Morgan lifted her head to look at her brother.</p><p>“No! Don’t! I can’t—I don’t want that.”</p><p>Morgan laid her head back down, “Daddy told me something one time. You want to know what it was, Petey?”</p><p>“What is it, Mo?” Peter finally asked after calming his breathing for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy teld me one time that if I was mad at him I could call Uncle Rhodey but I shouldn’t be mad alone.” Morgan explained, “I don’t think you should be sad alone.”</p><p>“Told me.” Peter corrected kindly all the while soaking in the advice from his younger sister.</p><p>~</p><p>Rhodey heard his phone ring from where he was making pasta in the kitchen of his apartment. He turned the burner down so that it wouldn’t boil over to grab it. He didn’t even glance at the caller ID since it was his personal cell and not his work phone, “What’s up?”</p><p>“Uncle Rhodey? I don’t think I want to be sad alone right now.” Peter’s voice filled the other end of the line.</p><p>“Want me to come pick you up?” Rhodey turned off the burner reaching for his keys</p><p>“I don’t know.” Peter said softly.</p><p>Rhodey paused at the door, “You called me for a reason, Pete.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What do you need?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“Don’t know.” Peter shrugged even though his uncle couldn’t see him.</p><p>“How are you feeling besides sad?”</p><p>“Don’t know.”</p><p>“If you could have one thing right now—What would it be?”</p><p>“I just need to get out of my head. It’s pretty intense right now.”</p><p>~<br/>“We’re gonna get caught.” Peter hissed following after his uncle.</p><p>“No. We’re not!” Rhodey looked back at him.</p><p>“I think we should go back to the desk like a normal person and pay to enter the water park.” Peter told him.</p><p>“No because we’re living on the wild side tonight.” Rhodey waited for a family to exit the pool before grabbing the door to get in.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to jail while I’m sad.” Peter groaned.</p><p>“No one is going to jail.” Rhodey laughed, “Let’s do that slide.”</p><p>~</p><p>“I don’t understand why I’m picking the two of you up who have now been banned from a water park. What happened? Why wouldn’t you have just paid to get in? AND why did you have to cause a scene?” Tony glanced in his review mirror at Peter who crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Listen Tones—This is my fault. Peter didn’t want to sneak in. I thought that it would be fun though because going to a water park wouldn’t get him out of his head but breaking rules might. He hates breaking rules so then he’d be focused on that instead of the stuff in his head. We also didn’t plan to cause a scene. We can’t help that Peter attracts attention.” Rhodey saw an alert on his phone that said ‘Tony Stark’s adopted child is banned from local water park.’</p><p>“Peter?” Tony asked the silent teenager in the backseat.</p><p>“I just wanted someone to be sad with me. I thought he would pick me up and we’d go to his apartment and watch a movie or talk.” Peter laid his head against the seat closing his eyes.</p><p>“I overthought it. I was trying to pass Clint up for best uncle.” Rhodey sighed.</p><p>“You already have that title.” Peter mumbled.</p><p>“I do?” Rhodey grinned.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t know that dad agrees right now though.” Peter didn’t open his eyes but he felt the car come to a sudden stop.</p><p>“What did you just call me?” Tony put the car in park after pulling over.</p><p>Peter opened his eyes confused, “Tony?”</p><p>“You called him dad.” Rhodey said gently.</p><p>“OMG. I’m so sorry! I promise I won’t do it again. It slipped out. I made a mistake. Please don’t make me leave. I’ll do better.” Peter started to fidget with the string on his towel that was hanging loose.</p><p>“Rhodey—“</p><p>“Switch. Yep. Got it.” Rhodey got out of the car and switched into the driver seat while Tony took a seat in the back.</p><p>“Is this what’s been going on with you? Is there more to it? You can call me dad. I also want you to know that I’m never going to kick you out. I’m never going to get sick of you and leave. I’m in this for the long haul, Bubs.” Tony tugged Peter gently who finally relented and settled his head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to be alone ever again.” Peter whispered as tears started to fall, <br/>“And I don’t feel safe. I have these horrible thoughts about what would happen if I wasn’t here. You wouldn’t have to put up with me then and I wouldn’t have to feel the pain of losing May.”</p><p>Tony held the kid a little tighter, “It’s really brave of you to share that, Bubba.”</p><p>“You aren’t mad at me?” Peter glanced at him briefly.</p><p>“No. I’m not mad. I may not let you out of my sight a whole lot for a while because I want you to be safe, but I never want you to avoid telling me these things.”</p><p>“I don’t want to feel this way anymore.” Peter told him as he finally let his dad take the weight of all of his emotions.</p><p>~</p><p>Tony spoke quietly knowing that Peter was asleep in his room upstairs with the door open, “I don’t know how to help. Do we follow him everywhere? Do we get him into therapy? On medication? Do I ask him if he’s having suicidal ideations every day? How do I handle this? There isn’t a roadmap for this. Who didn’t think that through?”</p><p>“Babe, breathe. I think we keep an eye and let Peter tell us what he needs.” Pepper pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Keep a real good eye.” Rhodey nodded.</p><p>~</p><p>* 1 Week later.* </p><p>“I just need some space. You are all hovering so much. I know you’re worried, but please I can take a walk alone!” Peter snapped as Pepper grabbed her jacket to follow him on his walk.</p><p>“Peter, we just want to help.” Tony reminded from where he was sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but this isn’t helping. It’s reminding me that there is something wrong with me and I’m not okay. You have to let me try to be okay or I never will be.” Peter pulled his hoodie over his head.</p><p>“Okay, but can you just check in so I know you’re safe?”</p><p>Peter’s face softened, “I always will.”</p><p>~</p><p>1 Month Later.*</p><p>“Dad?” Peter came into the lab and sat down on the stool, “I had one of those thoughts today at school. You think I can just do my homework in here where I feel safe?”</p><p>“You’ve got it, Bubba. Want to talk about what’s going on in your head?” Tony asked while he started closing out tabs in front of him that he had Friday researching.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it. I just don’t want to be alone either.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tony let the silence grow as he continued to work but kept an eye on his kid while he worked on homework.</p><p>“Dad?” Peter finally pushed away his books, “I think I’m going to find a snack now.”</p><p>“You’re safe?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I feel a lot better.” Peter gave him a hug.</p><p>~<br/>2 months later.*</p><p>“Um. Dad?” Peter walked into the bathroom where his dad was brushing his teeth before the gala he and Pepper were going to.</p><p>“Yeah, Bub?” Tony mumbled while trying to brush his teeth.</p><p>“Don’t be mad.” Peter looked at the floor.</p><p>“What is it? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did you break something?” Tony looked his kid over but he looked physically fine.</p><p>“I don’t think Morgan wants you to leave tonight. I don’t think she feels safe.” Peter shrugged.</p><p>“Do you think Morgan would feel safer if we asked Uncle Rhodey to come over?” Tony knew this wasn’t about Morgan but he would go with it for now.</p><p>“That might make her feel safe.” Peter grinned and hugged his dad tight.</p><p>~</p><p>“Peter? Time for bed.” Rhodey told the teen who was reading on the couch.</p><p>“Um. No. When is dad coming home?” Peter flipped a page before putting the bookmark in and closing the book.</p><p>“Not until late. What’s going on?” Rhodey knew Tony had been worried to leave Peter that evening.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m fine.” Peter shrugged standing up.</p><p>“Pete, if you don’t feel safe then you have to tell me.” Rhodey followed the teen upstairs.</p><p>“It’s not that. I didn’t have any bad thoughts today.” Peter went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.</p><p>“Then what is it?” Rhodey frowned concerned.</p><p>“I just umm—It doesn’t matter.” Peter started to close the bathroom door.</p><p>“You want me to call him and ask him to come home?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“No! I didn’t ask you to do that!” Peter snapped closing the door firmly.</p><p>Rhodey hadn’t heard Peter lose it in a while. He knew he would be calling Tony home in that moment.</p><p>~</p><p>“He’s safe?” Tony asked coming into the lake house.</p><p>“He told me yes.”</p><p>Tony walked upstairs and checked Peter’s room. No one. He then went to Morgan’s room and found him sleeping on the top bunk in her room. He watched his kid’s chest rise and fall for a couple of minutes before situated the blanket Morgan had kicked off and kissing her forehead. His kids were both safe.</p><p>Tony made his way downstairs, “He’s okay.”</p><p>“Then why was he being weird?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>“Sometimes he struggles with being alone even if he’s not having any bad thoughts. He probably just didn’t feel good asking for you to come sit by him until he fell asleep. He’s still figuring out how to tell Pepper and I that.” Tony shrugged tugging his tie undone so he could take it off.</p><p>~<br/>6 Months Later.* </p><p>“Dad!” Peter ran into the lake house Friday after school, “Good news! I didn’t have any bad thoughts this week.”</p><p>“That’s great, Bubs.” Tony told his teenager as he struggled with his own thoughts. He hadn’t meant for anyone to see him fighting a panic attack but here he was.</p><p>“Dad?” Peter sat down next to him, “Are you having bad thoughts?”</p><p>“Not kill myself thoughts but the this might kill me thoughts.” Tony exhaled shakily.</p><p>Peter wrapped his dad in a hug, “I’m going to stay with you as long as you need.”</p><p>“Might be a while.” Tony inhaled slowly and exhaled trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>“Long haul, remember?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony nodded, “Long haul.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p><p>This writer runs on COMMENTS AND KUDOS. </p><p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p><p>Click that subscribe button or subscribe to me as a writer on this site. You probably won't regret it.</p><p>THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.</p><p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p><p>*Characters do not belong to me. Rights belong to Sony/Disney.*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>